<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【SSHP/斯哈】双向替身（先婚后爱生子） by skan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865770">【SSHP/斯哈】双向替身（先婚后爱生子）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skan/pseuds/skan'>skan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skan/pseuds/skan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第1章 </p><p>　　哈利波特和西弗勒斯斯内普结婚了。</p><p> </p><p>　　这个消息轰动了整个魔法界。</p><p> </p><p>　　仅仅在战后一年，这两个令魔法界十分敬佩及感激的战争英雄就以惊人的效率迅速成婚，实在是令很多巫师大吃一惊，预言家日报就此事头版头条报道了整整一个月。</p><p> </p><p>　　所有人都以为年轻英俊的救世主男孩儿会选择一位温柔漂亮的女巫结婚，比如金妮韦斯莱这种，再或者如果救世主真的喜欢男人的话也会与一个俊美强大的男巫组成家庭，谁也没有想到哈利波特最终会选择西弗勒斯斯内普作为结婚对象。</p><p> </p><p>　　当然，大部分人都没有对这位勇敢坚毅的战争英雄不尊重的意思，只是从外表和性格来说这确实不能说是一位适合的婚姻选择者，更何况他们的年龄差了那么多！这么两个怎么看怎么不合适的人到底是如何走到一起去的？许多巫师对此百思不得其解。</p><p> </p><p>　　身为救世主最好的朋友的赫敏和罗恩对此也很不能理解。</p><p> </p><p>　　那一天，得知救世主要和斯内普结婚的消息的罗恩像要崩溃一样抓着自己的头发大叫道：“什么？！你要和那个老蝙蝠结婚？！哈利你疯了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“是斯内普教授。”哈利笑着锤了一下罗恩的胸口然后纠正道，“是的，我要和西弗勒斯结婚了，恭喜我吧罗恩，我要有一个属于自己的家了。“</p><p> </p><p>　　“听听，听听！他现在居然叫他西弗勒斯！喊得那么亲密！梅林啊怎么会这样，哈利，你是在恶作剧故意吓我和赫敏的对吧？一定是这样，没错，事实就是这样。”罗恩拉着赫敏的手摇晃着试图让这位聪明的女巫认同自己。</p><p> </p><p>　　赫敏挣脱开了罗恩的双手，走到哈利面前一脸神情复杂地说：“哈利，我能看出你是认真的，但是这个消息实在是，你明白的，实在是太不可思议了！你怎么会选择和……斯内普教授结婚？我一直以为你会和金妮走到最后的……”</p><p> </p><p>　　罗恩见赫敏都确认了这个消息的真实性于是心情更加崩溃，听到两人的谈论时他一把蹿出来悲痛道：“金妮到底哪点不好？！你居然会为了斯内普甩了她！我本来还期望我们能成为真正的一家人。”</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利摇了摇头，诚恳地说：“金妮很好，只是我们不适合。罗恩你搞错了，不是我为了西弗勒斯不要金妮，你不要把西弗勒斯说得像插足的第三者一样……事实上很早之前我就跟金妮提了分手，那个时候我已经察觉到我和她不可能走到最后了。至于西弗勒斯，我们是最近才在一起的，所以这两件事情毫无关系。罗恩，即使我没有和金妮在一起我们也是真正的一家人，不是吗？韦斯莱家不会是想甩掉我这个第八个小儿子吧？”</p><p> </p><p>　　红发的男孩儿憋了又憋最后双颊涨得通红，“好吧兄弟，你说得对，无论如何你是我们的家人，陋居永远是你的家。虽然我还是不敢相信你的选择……那可是最油腻最阴沉最可怕的斯内普！梅林啊我学生时代以及现在工作中的噩梦制造者居然成了我兄弟的丈夫，这个世界还能更夸张一点吗？！”</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利听到罗恩悲愤的抱怨后哈哈大笑,“没有那么恐怖吧，你们一起执行任务的时候不是相处得很好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你是指我每次都在斯内普面前像个一年级新生那样胆战心惊的那种相处的好吗？哈利，傲罗司所有同事都不愿意和他一起出任务，那太可怕了，每次兄弟们都指望着你去搭救他们呢，我真的很佩服你居然能忍受和他待在一起超过十分钟以上！”</p><p> </p><p>　　不同于罗恩和哈利看似抱怨实则友好的交谈，赫敏在听了哈利的话后若有所思，她皱了皱眉而后问道，“哈利，你刚才说你和斯内普教授是最近才在一起的，那么你这么迅速地决定结婚是不是仓促了一点？当然我不是在怀疑你们的感情，我只是觉得或许你们可以多相处一段时间后再决定？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“赫敏，这是我和西弗勒斯想了很久后的决定，我们都十分清楚自己在做什么，放心吧。你会祝福我的是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　罗恩听了这话有些紧张地看着赫敏，虽然他知道赫敏一向都是坚定地站在哈利那边，在某些时候比自己更坚定，但这件事对所有人的冲击都太大了，尤其是对不太能接受两个男人在一起的麻瓜巫师来说，他不确定赫敏会不会说出令哈利伤心的话。老实说直到现在他都想摇醒哈利让他放弃与那个阴沉的老蝙蝠结婚，然而他不能再次伤害他的朋友，尤其是在七年级时他在魂器影响下的口不择言已经给哈利造成了莫大的痛苦后。</p><p> </p><p>　　赫敏听见哈利的问题后愣了愣，而后给了他一个大大的拥抱，“哦当然！我很高兴你能找到自己的幸福。哈利，刚才那些话只是因为我有些担心你，如果你坚持这么决定的话我会给予最大的祝福！哈利，你的生活永远只属于你自己，无论你做出什么样的选择我和罗恩都会永远在背后支持你，做你想做的，不用在乎其他人的想法。”</p><p> </p><p>　　这时罗恩也笑着凑过来跟他们抱在一起，顺便朝哈利挤了挤眼睛，“嘿，这是不是意味着我以后有好日子过了？以后斯内普再冷着脸讽刺我的话，我是不是可以在部里大喊‘嘿哈利，管管你的丈夫！’”</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利被逗得笑得肚子都痛了，“我劝你最好不要这样做，万一西弗勒斯恼羞成怒了我可救不了你。”</p><p> </p><p>　　笑过闹过后哈利与朋友们道别，赫敏微笑着看着哈利的背影，认真地问了一句，“哈利，你喜欢斯内普教授吗？他呢？他喜欢你吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利闻言停下了脚步，没有回头，只是背对着两人挥了挥手，“是的 ，我爱他，他也爱我。那么下次见了朋友们。”</p><p> </p><p>　　罗恩和赫敏一直望着哈利的背影消失在拐角才转身。罗恩搂过一脸忧色的未婚妻，不解地开口：“怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>　　赫敏摇了摇头，“我只是有些担心哈利。一种古怪的直觉，我觉得哈利有些不对劲，他没有对我们完全坦白。当然，这是他的私生活，我们不能横加干涉或者任性指责，所以我什么也没有说。我只是，我只是希望他能得到真正的幸福。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我们应该相信他，他可是哈利波特。”最终，红发的男孩儿这样说道。</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利在走过街道拐角时才松了一口气，果然最不好糊弄的就是赫敏，最后赫敏的问题如果不是场合不对的话他会不禁想要给这位聪明机警的女巫鼓上十次掌，真是令人赞叹的敏锐观察力。他一直觉得这样的赫敏更适合魔法部而不是霍格沃茨，不过也许霍格沃茨的图书馆和许多神奇的秘密更适合求知欲旺盛的她，在霍格沃茨教导小巫师也没什么不好。事实上，如果不是战后清扫残余食死徒的工作更需要他，哈利也会想要去霍格沃茨渡过自己的余生。</p><p> </p><p>　　战争结束一年后，伏地魔的死亡让笼罩在魔法界的阴影瞬间散去，以往各个被破坏的地方现在都恢复的不错，霍格沃茨也重新开放接纳新生们入学，巫师界逐渐恢复了往日的欣欣向荣。但是越是这种时候，残余的食死徒势力反扑得越疯狂，哈利在打败伏地魔后立刻加入了魔法部傲罗司，带领着傲罗们四处追捕逃脱在外的食死徒。</p><p> </p><p>       那时的傲罗司很艰难，伏地魔对魔法部长达一年的控制摧残加上决战时牺牲了大批傲罗等种种原因，那时的追捕工作基本无法展开。更甚至人手的大量缺口导致傲罗们经常救援不及还造成了好几起悲剧事件，当时的哈利迫于无奈，虽然不想打扰别人的平静生活，但现实却逼迫着他一遍遍地邀请往日优秀的旧友、同学或者学长们加入魔法部，很幸运地，大部分人同意了他的请求，所以现在他的很多同事都是学生时代的朋友，比如罗恩韦斯莱、纳威隆巴顿、卢娜洛夫古德等等。</p><p> </p><p>       也有一个匪夷所思的例外，他曾经的魔药学及黑魔法防御术教授——西弗勒斯斯内普。</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利当时怎么都没有想到在决战后被从死亡边缘救回来的那个男人会同意他试探的请求而加入魔法部成为一名傲罗，他一直以为斯内普会在一切尘埃落定后回归霍格沃茨，回归自己平静的生活，而不是像现在这样，每个月里有一大半时间在外风餐露宿冒着生命危险去追捕犯罪分子。</p><p> </p><p>      不过在长时间搭档执行任务后哈利明白了一切，因为他的绿眼睛，因为他全身上下都长得像詹姆唯独只有这双和莉莉一模一样的绿眼睛，那个阴沉孤僻的男人才肯违背自己的意愿成为一名守护正义与光明的傲罗。</p><p> </p><p>       在遇到危险斯内普总是奋不顾身地挡在他的前面时，在斯内普总是语带嘲讽却又细心地照顾他时常胃疼的身体时，在斯内普总是在休息间隙一动不动地盯着他的眼睛不肯移开一丝视线时，哈利还有什么不懂的呢？斯内普把他当成了另一种形式的精神寄托。</p><p> </p><p>　  哈利觉得这种寻求精神慰藉的方式很不错，于是也学着男人这样做。哈利会在不出任务时询问男人一切关于西里斯的事情，哈利会在追捕休息途中频繁地跟男人提起小天狼星，哈利甚至请求过斯内普让他将记忆抽出让他看看学生时代的西里斯。</p><p> </p><p>      斯内普理所应当地没有答应，那个孤傲又敏锐的男人只是冷冷地看着他说，“波特，不要告诉我你爱上了布莱克家那条疯狗。”</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利在斯内普面前从来都没有试图掩藏过这一点，就像他从来都不戳穿男人把他当成莉莉的事实一样，他确实是没有想到斯内普会如此直白又决绝地撕开这层脆弱又虚假的面纱，于是那天他们两个大吵了一架。</p><p> </p><p>       在男人无数次怒吼‘布莱克是你的教父！他已经死了！你不觉得你很可笑吗波特？！’后哈利愤怒地刺了回去，“那你呢？！深爱一个早就和我爸爸结婚生子甚至去世多年了的人，现在还每天对着我的眼睛把我想象成我的妈妈，就不可笑了吗？西弗勒斯斯内普，你有什么资格朝我说教？”</p><p> </p><p>　　在这句话说出口的时候，男人猛地拔出魔杖颤抖着指着他，与他对视了一眼后像被雷击过一样又迅速将魔杖收了回去，而后脸色苍白头也不回地转身离开。</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利在男人走后捂了捂脸心想着自己把一切都搞砸了，本来可以相安无事的，他想着，也许第二天男人就会去司长办公室要求辞职。结果第二天斯内普像昨天什么也没发生一样正常上班，正常与哈利相处，连嘲讽哈利时嘴角讽刺的弧度都与往常一模一样。</p><p> </p><p>　　就在那一刻哈利下定了决心，拉着冷漠的男人走到废弃的盥洗室，强硬地说：“西弗勒斯，我们结婚吧。你喜欢莉莉，喜欢我这双像我妈妈的绿眼睛，我可以让你每天对着它，一刻不离，只要我们结婚。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“那么代价呢，波特。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我要的不多，你空闲的时候给我讲讲西里斯的事情，条件允许的情况下将你学生时代关于小天狼星的记忆让我看几眼就行。”</p><p> </p><p>　　斯内普意外地看了一眼面前瘦弱的男孩儿，用探究的语气开口，“为什么选择我？认识布莱克的人不比我少。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“因为你是除了我爸爸、莱姆斯、虫尾巴以外最接近最了解、与他交集最多的人，而他们都已经死了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　男人看见哈利说‘他们都死了’这句话时那双漂亮的绿眼睛里溢满了痛苦的泪水，他忍不住上前轻抚了一下男孩儿泛红的眼尾，轻声说：“别哭了。我答应你，我们结婚。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第2章</p><p> </p><p>　　救世主万众瞩目的婚姻并没有举办任何仪式，哈利和斯内普都觉得没有必要，这本质就是一场双方都满意的交易，婚礼这么美好的东西不适合他们，他们两个谁也不愿意当着其他巫师的面说着那些虚伪的誓言，那太令人难受了。</p><p> </p><p>　　大部分人都接受了哈利的决定，唯独罗恩和赫敏激烈地表示反对，他最好的朋友们表现出了十足的担忧，然而哈利不可能告诉他们真相所以他只能尽力安抚，一再欺骗朋友的感觉不太好受但他也别无他法。傲罗司司长休伯特利落地给了他们足足两周的假期，签字时还开心地让哈利好好度蜜月，面对上司和同事们的调侃哈利只是以微笑回应却并不接话，因为压根就没有所谓的蜜月，实际上哈利计划着这两周都待在戈得里克山谷研究变形术，至于斯内普，哈利猜想他应该不会离开自己的魔药间。</p><p> </p><p>　　在魔法部婚姻司登记后哈利和斯内普搬去了戈得里克山谷，蜘蛛尾巷只是一栋普通的麻瓜房子而且地址在食死徒中也不是什么秘密，所以两人还是决定将新家选在有重重防护的波特老宅。再次踏入这里的感觉有些奇怪，对两个人都是，哈利花费了一天时间整理住所，他细心地将莉莉和詹姆的房间封闭了起来，他不会住在这间主卧，斯内普更不会。</p><p> </p><p>　　一天的忙碌让他感到有些疲惫，晚饭后哈利趴在沙发上轻声说：“现在有时间给我讲讲西里斯吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　穿着宽松衬衫的男人闻言放下了手中的《黑魔法溯源》看了一眼沙发对面昏昏欲睡的男孩儿，“波特，你今年三岁吗？还需要听睡前故事才能入睡？”</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利听着这耳熟的讽刺语调轻声叹了口气，“好吧，你现在不想说就算了，那么晚安西弗勒斯。”　</p><p> </p><p>　　不知出于什么原因，他们两个默契地选择了睡在同一间卧室同一张床上，谁也没有开口询问对方为什么要这么做，只是就这么做了，金红色的床单搭配上银青色的被子，其实还挺好看的，哈利这么想着。</p><p> </p><p>　　两周的假期就在一个认真研究变形术一个完全沉浸在魔药中匆匆度过，当他和斯内普回到办公室时却发现大部分同事此时都不在，是有新的任务吗？</p><p> </p><p>　　“嘿哈利！回来了？假期过得怎么样？”纳威见到哈利出现在办公室时立马上前高兴地打了声招呼，然后又怯怯地向斯内普问了声好。</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利看到纳威面对斯内普的反应无奈地摇了摇头，“我们过得很不错，纳威，其他人呢？有新任务？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“是的，司里的线人发现了一伙食死徒的行踪，大部分傲罗都过去追查了，现在这里只剩下我们几个。哦对了哈利，我们这里来了位新同事，一个可爱的小伙子，我想你一定会喜欢他的！”纳威说完朝门外望了望然后欢快地喊道：“瞧，他来了！埃德加，快过来！”</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利在见到来人的那一刹那瞳孔骤然紧缩了一下而后笑容渐渐消失，红头发，绿眼睛，和照片里的妈妈八分相似的轮廓，简直就是男生版的莉莉……</p><p> </p><p>　　在呆愣了片刻后哈利的第一个动作是猛然回头看了一眼斯内普，结果是男人的脸上依旧没有表情，只是眼神显得更加空洞冷漠，哈利知道这是正在使用大脑封闭术的表现，那么也就是说他的结论并没有错，面前这个男孩儿和他的妈妈长得非常相似，相似到至少斯内普不得不使用大脑封闭术来控制住自己的情绪。</p><p> </p><p>　　“哈利？怎么了？有什么不对吗？”纳威用双手在哈利眼前晃了晃，不解地问。</p><p> </p><p>　　这时那个男孩儿已经小跑到了哈利面前，朝他露出一个大大的笑容后伸出手，“你好哈利！我是埃德加伊万斯。早在法国时就听过你的事了，真的很高兴能见到你！梅林啊我居然和哈利波特成为同事了，我敢说我周围的所有人都会十分嫉妒我的！”</p><p> </p><p>　　伊万斯？埃德加伊万斯？和妈妈像极了的容貌，还有伊万斯这个姓氏，是巧合吗？哈利朝眼前热情的男孩儿扯出了一个勉强的笑容，“你好埃德加，欢迎你加入傲罗司。嗯……能允许我冒昧地问一个问题吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　拥有着一头柔顺又鲜艳的红发的男孩儿歪了歪头，好奇地问：“当然可以，哈利，你想知道什么？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“埃德加，你姓伊万斯，那么你认识莉莉伊万斯吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　埃德加摇了摇头，“不认识。”</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利追问：“那请问你父亲的名字是？如果不方便透露的话也没关系，我只是对伊万斯这个姓氏比较好奇，我的母亲也姓伊万斯。”</p><p> </p><p>　　埃德加惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“你的妈妈和我一个姓？那我们可真是有缘！没有什么不方便说的，我的父亲叫哈尔伊万斯，母亲是安妮兰登，中间名你需要吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利脸上重新挂起笑容，他温和地说：“不用了，谢谢你埃德加，非常高兴能认识你。”</p><p> </p><p>　　男孩儿害羞地挠了挠自己的发顶，两颊微红，额角一缕红发垂落在侧翼，那张只略微比莉莉坚硬了一点的线条的面孔此时显得越发漂亮。</p><p> </p><p>　　可爱、艳丽又不失清纯，这张脸真好看啊，哈利默默地想。</p><p> </p><p>　　在他还在晃神的时候埃德加已经走到了斯内普旁边，“西弗勒斯，也很高兴认识你！请以后多多关照哦~”</p><p> </p><p>　　向来冷漠的男人在与面前的男孩儿对视了两秒后破天荒地回握了一下埃德加伸出的手，把一旁的纳威都惊呆了，不过他还是没有说些什么。埃德加也不在意，依然笑意盈盈地看着斯内普和哈利。</p><p> </p><p>　　短暂的会面最终结束于工作的开始，处理文件的间隙哈利一直在观察这个新来的傲罗，他热情洋溢又不失礼仪；阳光开朗又善解人意，处理起繁琐的文件也耐心仔细，还有骨子里透露出来的压抑不住的温柔气息，真的很像莉莉啊。</p><p> </p><p>　　好不容易挨到午休时间，哈利拉住斯内普就往平常他们很少使用的会议室走去，进去后哈利随意地靠坐在会议桌上双手环胸对皱着眉头的男人说道：“西弗勒斯，别用看垃圾的眼神看着我好不好，这里又没有其他人，坐一下桌子又怎么了！”</p><p> </p><p>　　“所以伟大的救世主男孩儿把你的同事拉到偏僻的会议室就是为了说这个？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“纠正你一下，已经不是同事了，是丈夫。”</p><p> </p><p>　　斯内普嘴角抽动了一下，想讽刺些什么然而直到最后也没讽刺出来，他不耐烦地看着哈利，“说重点！波特，我不想把宝贵的休息时间浪费在和你废话上。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“可是你以前一直喜欢和我废话，任务时我不想说话你还总是故意挑衅我！怎么结完婚就变了？好吧我想说的是，你觉得是冲着谁来的？”</p><p> </p><p>　　斯内普在听到哈利前半段话时无语得简直想转身就走，却又在听到后半句时发出一声讽刺意味十足的嗤笑；“除了你就是我，还能有谁？波特，你的脑子是被巨怪吃干净了吗？这种事情还需要专门问我？你要是这种水平的傲罗我认为金斯莱可以直接开除你了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利揉了揉自己凌乱的黑发，有些烦躁地开口，“我只是想确定一下。他的档案我看过了，很干净，没有丝毫漏洞，外祖父也确实有个兄弟在法国，不过两家伊万斯之间很早就决裂了，所以埃德加长得像莉莉却没听说过她也说得通。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“所以？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“就是一切太完美了才显得格外不真实，不过还是先观察一下吧，假的真不了，总会有揭穿真相的那天。”</p><p> </p><p>　　看着沉默的斯内普，哈利知道这个男人认同了他的观点，于是他又叹了口气：“情况越来越复杂了，总之，先什么都不要做，还有西弗勒斯，你不能再一口一个波特的喊我了，我们结婚了记得吗？这样很容易被埃德加看穿。”</p><p> </p><p>　　斯内普冲绿眼睛的男孩挑了挑眉，“你想让我叫你哈利？”</p><p> </p><p>　“嘿！我都一直喊你西弗勒斯，你喊我哈利又不吃亏！为什么要搞得像是我在强迫你一样。”哈利不满地朝男人抱怨道。</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利还准备说些什么，就在这时他突然动作敏捷地一把扯过旁边的男人然后双手快速地环住了斯内普的脖子，紧接着双唇就贴了上去。他对着面前有些干燥的双唇轻轻厮磨而后伸出舌尖探入斯内普的口腔内，哈利挑起男人温热的舌尖互相纠缠吮吸，斯内普也随之反应过来，一只搂住哈利纤细的腰肢一只手动作轻柔地抚摸男孩儿的黑发，配合着哈利将这个吻进行得更深。</p><p> </p><p>　　两人唇舌互相纠缠在交换津液的间隙从相交的双唇间泄露出啧啧水声，在此时空旷静谧的会议室中显得格外淫靡。</p><p> </p><p>　　“啊……对不起对不起，我是不是打扰到你们了？！非常抱歉！哈利，西弗勒斯，请原谅我！”一头红发的男孩儿惊慌地从会议室门口退出去然后跑远了。</p><p> </p><p>　　在埃德加背影远去的一瞬间两个人从沉浸在深吻中的状态中迅速抽离，他们默契地同时离开对方的双唇，哈利看着埃德加的仓惶的背影眯了眯眼而后看着男人笑道：“技术不错，我以为你不会接吻。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“波特，你是故意不关门的。”斯内普没有理会哈利的调笑。</p><p> </p><p>　　“按照以前的习惯你可是会第一时间锁好门然后甩出一沓静音咒忽略咒之类的，承认吧西弗勒斯，你也是故意的，你就是在配合我试探那个男孩儿，为此你还吻我了！”</p><p> </p><p>　　斯内普不置可否，只是将刚才抚摸男孩儿黑发的右手放在了哈利单薄的后背上，然后顺着脊柱一路轻抚到男孩儿结实挺翘的臀部，他动作暧昧地揉了揉哈利的屁股后凑到眼前人的耳边用轻柔的语调说道：“波特，有没有人告诉过你，你真的很欠操？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“除了你和食死徒，没有人对我说过这种话。不过说真的，你想做吗，我不介意，在这里也可以。”</p><p> </p><p>　　男人闻言冷哼了一声，“那只蠢狗要是能听见你的话恐怕到了地狱也会嚎啕大哭。”</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利卸去一切力气将自己软软地靠倒在斯内普的胸口，用侧脸蹭了蹭身前的胸膛然后隔着丝滑的巫师袍一口叼住男人的乳头，在满意地听到男人‘嘶’的一声闷哼后哈利含糊不清地说道：“你没必要拿西里斯刺激我，我爱他，他又不爱我，我本来就没打算为他守节。只要我的心在他那里就不算背叛我的爱情不是吗？在跟你结婚时我早做好履行夫妻义务的准备了，你想要我吗？我不会反抗的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　男人在哈利做出越来越危险的动作前一把推开了他，“玩够了？开心了就滚回去工作！我发誓我不会陪你加班的，胃病再犯了的话麻烦自己收尸。”</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利看着斯内普怒气冲冲地摔门的背影哈哈大笑，看他一向没什么情绪的教授生气真的很有意思。哈利眨了眨绿色的眼睛一脸无辜地想着：“这也不能怪我，谁让西弗勒斯先挑衅的呢，我只是顺势回击罢了，喜欢看自己的丈夫生气有错吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　第3章 </p><p> </p><p>　　“波特，你再乱动我就把你踹下去！”斯内普钳制住哈利的胳膊后恶狠狠地说。</p><p> </p><p>　　“这么狠毒吗？西弗勒斯，我可是你的丈夫，哪有把自己丈夫踹下床的道理！”</p><p> </p><p>　　“那你就别在该睡觉的时候乱动！一个月了，波特，一个月你都让我睡不好觉，我早该把你踹下去了！”</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利猛地坐起来靠在床头烦躁地说：“我就是觉得哪里不对劲，查了一个月也没查出那个男孩儿的底细，我们甚至请假去了巴黎！可是什么都没有查到，这怎么可能？！到底是漏掉了什么细节？”</p><p> </p><p>　　斯内普见状冷冷地说：“你不觉得你太过于关注他了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“他天天顶着那张脸我怎么可能不关注？！这阴谋得太明显了，但是最近又没有发生什么事，真的很奇怪啊。”</p><p> </p><p>　　斯内普沉默了一会儿没有说话，过了片刻后却急促地起身，“糟了！波特，快，快起来！恐怕真的要有大事发生了！”</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利闻言迅速下床穿衣服，一边检查自己的背包一边迷惑地问道：“什么意思？”</p><p> </p><p>　　斯内普脸色十分难看，“路上说，先去魔法部。”</p><p> </p><p>　　在两人幻影移行到魔法部后发现傲罗司空无一人，斯内普的神色更加阴沉。</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利看着漆黑的傲罗司紧皱起了眉头，“怎么回事？今晚应该轮到埃德加值夜，他人呢？”</p><p> </p><p>　　在一旁的男人声音低沉地说道：“你还不明白吗？波特，我们中计了。傲罗司的大部分人手在一个月前就被派出去了，至今没有回来，整个魔法部能使用的巫师少了一大半，而你和我却被一个可笑的赝品牵制住了注意力，仔细想想波特，如果食死徒真的想做些什么，现在就是最好的时机。你之前说的一点也没错，那个男孩儿的事情阴谋的太明显了，背后的人肯定料到我们会将所有的注意力放在他身上，这就是一个光明正大的陷阱，陷阱背后还隐藏着更大的阴谋！”</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利怔住，坐立不安地开口，“那么今晚他的出逃意味着食死徒的计划开始了？不然这么好引你和我上钩的鱼饵不会被轻易放弃。所以他们想做什么？！梅林啊花费这么多心思引开傲罗主力食死徒要做的事情一定很可怕？！”</p><p> </p><p>　　斯内普拉过男孩不停折磨自己黑发的手然后攥紧，“冷静点哈利，你是一个傲罗，不要表现得还像个霍格沃茨的一年级学生一样！”</p><p> </p><p>　　这句话一出随后两人同时出声，“霍格沃茨！”</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利冷静下来，开始分析，“是的，除了魔法部之外也只有霍格沃茨会让食死徒花费这么大力气。现在傲罗们都不在，按照原定计划，我和你也会被牵制住，那么在战后还未完全修复的霍格沃茨就会是最容易下手的对象。该死的！那些小巫师根本没有保护自己的能力，如果霍格沃茨一旦被食死徒入侵……”哈利根本就不敢想象那个画面。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我们得通知纳威他们，现在整个傲罗司除我们外就只剩下五个巫师，西弗勒斯，你去通知他们，我现在就去霍格沃茨！”哈利匆忙地拿出自己背包中的隐形衣，正准备披上时却被斯内普迅速地抢过去了。</p><p> </p><p>　　“哈利，不要忘了你从来没有赢过我，你去霍格沃茨能做什么？用你那无所不能的‘除你武器’击退一群凶残的食死徒吗？以前我可以容忍你的任性那是因为那些任务并没有太大的危险，但这次不行，哈利，你去通知剩余的其他傲罗。”</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利慌乱地看着斯内普，颤抖着开口：“不，你不能留我一个人，你说过的，你永远不会留下我一个人！斯内普你答应过我的，你对着我这双和莉莉一模一样的眼睛起过誓！”</p><p> </p><p>　　斯内普静静地看着那双惊惶的绿眼睛几秒然后啧了一声，“波特家的人是不是永远不知道什么叫理智？要跟上的话就快点！还有，没有我的允许不能随便动手，不能把自己置于危险之下，这也是你答应过我的，波特，记得管好你自己。”说完男人便召唤出自己的守护神，一只漂亮优雅的牝鹿，他简短地说了几句命令便让守护神去找仅剩下的其他几位巫师了。</p><p> </p><p>　　两人幻影移行到禁林边缘便一起披上了隐形衣。隐形衣有点小，分开站的话不能够完美地遮掩住两个成年人，哈利只能尽可能地贴近斯内普。斯内普一只手紧搂住哈利一只手谨慎地用魔杖指着前方，远方霍格沃茨城堡在黑夜的遮掩下越发巍峨，他从禁林和周围的动静判断目前的霍格沃茨还没有出事，不过等下就不一定了。</p><p> </p><p>　　“哈利，把你的扫帚拿出来。”霍格沃茨范围内包括禁林都无法使用幻影移行，即使是校长都不行，所以这个时候只能依靠飞天扫帚。</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利小心翼翼地从背包中取出火弩箭然后施了一个放大咒后还原到它本来的样子，两人调整好姿势，飞天扫帚迅速地带着他们冲向城堡。火弩箭的速度非同凡响，可禁林太大了，他们两个还是晚了一步。</p><p> </p><p>　　漫天的火光肆虐在城堡的边缘，海格的小屋也被烧了，而城堡上方闪烁着绿色荧光的黑魔标记，哈利看到那条在天空中扭曲蠕动的蛇烟就觉得恶心，他往旁边看了看黑魔标记的位置然后一愣，天文塔，又是天文塔？</p><p> </p><p>　　每一次黑魔标记出现就会有一条鲜活的生命消失，难道……</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利控制扫帚疯狂地向天文塔仰冲过去，然后在到达的一瞬间看到了极其令人恶心的一幕，怒火直接焚烧掉了他心底最后一根名为理智的弦，他愤怒地朝那个还在用锋利双爪戳刺一个满身是血的男孩儿的狼人甩了一道神锋无影，在下一刻一直环抱着他的男人就紧跟着丢出了无数道发着耀眼红光的魔咒。</p><p> </p><p>　　“谁？！谁在那里？哪里来的阴沟老鼠在偷偷摸摸地搞袭击，有本事出来决斗！”丑陋的狼人张着血盆大口朝周围吼道。</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利皱紧了眉头，狼人的皮肤实在太厚了，且对魔法有一定的抵抗力，即使是神锋无影也只能在它身上割开几道口子，要不是斯内普后来接连甩出去十几道魔咒的同时搂着哈利换了一个方向落脚，现在他们的位置一定就被发现了。</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利感觉自己的腰被男人用力地掐了几下，他明白，这是斯内普在提醒他不要轻举妄动。眼见着凶恶强壮的狼人开始四处挥舞着锋利的爪子企图抓住藏匿在黑暗中的人，斯内普果断地对狼人用了一个爆裂咒并小声快速地对怀里的男孩儿说：“我牵制住它的时候你带那个孩子走，去找霍格沃茨的教授，谁都好，去找他们。好好利用你的扫帚和隐形衣，哈利，记住，不准将自己暴露在危险之下！我会在尖叫棚屋等你。就是现在，快走！”说完斯内普直接钻出了隐形衣并悄悄地推开了哈利，他举起自己的魔杖对着眼前的狼人冷冷地说：“这就是你们的计划？现在的食死徒已经愚蠢到不停使用同一个失败的计划了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“哦！看看是谁来了？我们的大英雄！西弗勒斯斯内普，你这个恶心的叛徒还敢出现在我们面前？正好，我还发愁你一直躲在那个该死的救世主身后不肯出来呢，现在一起解决了你，简直不能更完美了。”高大的狼人露出邪恶的狞笑。</p><p> </p><p>　　“哼，叛徒？你们是不是搞错了什么？在那件事之后我从来都不是你们这边的人，我也从来没有躲在波特身后，有时候我也在想你们这些食死徒的胆子为什么这么小，连闯进魔法部都不敢，要知道波特十七岁就敢去通缉他的魔法部闹事了。”斯内普看见面前的狼人被他吸引了注意力便一直试图用言语刺激狼人，掩护哈利逃走。</p><p> </p><p>　　“食死徒没有不敢的事！我们要是真的不敢那埃德加那小子是怎么混进去的？！斯内普，听说哈利波特嫁给你了？怎么样，操他的感觉爽不爽？他长得就一幅又骚又浪的婊子样，大名鼎鼎的救世主每天在家里一定把你伺候得很好吧？早知道所谓的魔法界的救世主其实是个喜欢被男人操的臭婊子的话，我们之前也不用费尽心思地对付他了，恐怕只要把他按在地上随便插两下他就能乖乖地跪在我们面前求着男人干了，跟这么一个肮脏下贱的人结婚，斯内普你可真是够恶心的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　斯内普握紧了魔杖，尽量无视对面传来的各种对哈利的侮辱，大脑封闭术在他脑中疯狂运转，他看着狼人背后那个浑身是血生死不明的学生被看不见的东西抱了起来，那是披着隐形衣的哈利，接着他又看到了暴露在空中的火弩箭，很好，只差一步，哈利只要带着那个孩子骑上火弩箭他就可以不用顾忌地战斗了。</p><p> </p><p>　　在狼人习惯性转头的前一刻斯内普向前跨了一步冷哼道：“谁允许你侮辱波特的，你们也配和哈利的名字放在一起？食死徒的计划就只有这样吗？在霍格沃茨放几把火然后欺负几个没有反抗能力的学生？真是一群废物。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“是吗，斯内普别着急，千万别着急，你会看到我们的成果的，到时候再看看谁才是废物。好了，叙旧到此结束，还是先让我结果了你比较好。”</p><p> </p><p>　　在狼人扑过来地前十几秒男人就看见看似上面空无一人的火弩箭独自飞走了，他知道哈利和那个孩子都在隐形衣里，此时他才松了一口气然后开始专心应付面前这个危险的生物。<br/>　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>